Resistance
by KaitKisses10
Summary: Elite High Boarding School is a school for gifted teens with special abilities. Its one of the largest boarding schools in the country, located in Porter, California and frankly, the school's population is about to double in size. When Richard Grayson arrives to Elite High, he instantly becomes a class favorite...full Summary inside! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Elite High Boarding School is a school for gifted teens with special abilities. Its one of the largest boarding schools in the country, located in Porter, California and frankly, the school's population is about to double in size.

When Richard Grayson arrives to Elite High, he instantly becomes a class favorite. The only problem is, he's there for one thing and one thing only-to become one of the best heroes in the world. But when he gets teamed up with a group of unlikely comrades, he realizes that becoming the best, isn't the most important thing in life. Richard discovers long awaited friendships as well as what it means to have fun and let loose. But one thing he definitely wasn't ready for was falling in love with an alien princess.

Throughout this incredible journey, something brutal and violent is waiting for the perfect time to strike Porter and its precious boarding school. It's up to a specific team to stop it-whatever 'it' is-and save not only the people of Porter, but also their beloved school.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Elite High

Richard Grayson stepped out of his long black limo and slipped on his black sunglasses. He stared up at the ginormous school that stood four stories high in front of him and had over a hundred windows. There were two additional three story buildings on either side of the large school and Richard was guessing that they were the students' dorm rooms. The sunny weather of Porter, California couldn't have been better and despite that the first day of school started tomorrow, it still felt like summer.

"Don't forget to call Master Bruce when you get all settled in, Master Richard."

Richard turned to see his frail old butler standing next to him. He was holding one of Richard's smaller suitcases in his hand and his icy blue eyes were staring up at the school in awe.

"Thanks, Alfred. And please, call me Richard." He took the suitcase away from Alfred and looked around at all of the other students who were arriving. They were all saying their goodbyes to their parents, some were already entering the front doors of the school. Richard's eyes landed on a huge stone sign that read 'Elite High Boarding School.' He turned back to Alfred and said, "I'll see you in a few months, Al."

"You will be missed, Master Richard." Alfred replied gently and slipped back into the limo.

Richard smiled a little and pulled his large duffel bag up on his shoulder. He reached around his back pocket to retrieve his schedule that had all of the information on it as to where his dorm was and what activities would take place on the day everyone arrived at Elite High. His dorm room number was room one hundred. As he walked further up the walk to the huge front doors of the school, he noticed a short blond boy with green streaks in his hair who was frantically trying to pick up a variety of comic books that must've fallen from his bag. Behind the odd boy was a girl who had chocolate skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. She was chatting away on her cellphone as a guy who was dressed like a driver, much like the one who'd taken Richard to this school, was unloading a sleek black, Mercedes Benz. The girl must've had at least seven large suitcases. It was simply ridiculous.

When Richard got closer to the front doors, he noticed two sidewalks on the left and right side of the main walkway. There were also two signs, the left one saying Girls' dorms and the right one saying Boys' dorms. He turned to the left and headed for the Boys' dorm rooms.

It was only just three months ago when Richard had received the papers saying how he'd been accepted to Elite High Boarding School, which was located in Porter, California. He'd been overjoyed to be starting his junior year at a school where they not only teach you your main classes-English, History, Science, etc.-but they'd also be giving you special training on how to become one of the nation's best superheroes.

Elite High was a school built a couple years ago for teens with gifted powers or special abilities. It helped teens learn how to control their powers or strengthen their abilities. Some considered it a home while other considered it a prison. A lot of famous teens attended Elite High such as Conner Kent, Clark Kent's son aka Superman, Roy Harper, Oliver Queen's son aka Arrow, and of course, Richard.

Richard Grayson was the adoptive son of the multi-millionaire, Bruce Wayne. Bruce owned a large company known as Wayne Enterprises but he was also the famed Dark Knight and hero of Gotham City. He was Batman. He was also a close friend of Superman's, which was probably why Richard received his acceptance papers a lot earlier than other students.

It wasn't that his old school in Gotham sucked, it's just that he wanted to become a better hero, maybe even a little better than Batman. His alter ego was known as the boy wonder, Robin. He wasn't as well-known as Batman yet, but he was getting there. And Richard believed that Elite High could help him in various ways. It was very true that Batman and Robin (Bruce and Richard) were powerless. But the skills they obtained were tremendously and impossibly fascinating. They had a high level of mixed martial arts, gymnastics, and hand-to-hand combat. They also excelled in acrobatics and had their own gadgets such as Batarangs and Bo staffs, which were often used when in a battle.

Overall, this boarding school seemed like the next best thing for Richard Grayson. He was planning on finishing junior and senior year here. It was great because it was just like college except for high schoolers and they got to visit their families on holidays and either go home for the summer or stay at the school.

"Aye, man! Watch where you're going!" A tall, muscular African American guy said.

Richard grimaced, not appreciating the guy's tone given the fact that he'd bumped into him first. "Excuse you, actually."

The chocolate skinned guy must've thought he'd heard wrong because he stared at Richard as if he had something wrong with his face-which was nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry, what?" The guy asked, cupping his ear and acting like he was all that and a bag of chips.

Richard set down his duffel bag, ready for a fight. He didn't care how big this guy was. If he could take down the Joker, than he could take down a buff, shit talking teenage boy. "You bumped into me."

The guy stared at Richard with a hard, cold, dead stare. If looks could kill, Richard would probably be dead right now. The guy's nostrils were flaring as he breathed heavily and his mouth formed a thin line. His fists were clenched and he looked about ready to kill anyone who came near him. Which wasn't good at all considering Richard was a mere three feet away from him.

The guy stayed this way for a few more seconds before unclenching his fists and smiling the biggest smile ever. His smile was so wide and his teeth were so unnaturally white, you'd think he'd just won the lottery.

"I like you, man!" He said, patting Richard roughly on the shoulder.

Richard blinked a few times, wondering if he was still in the real world. It took him about a minute to realize that this guy was big and buff on the outside but was a total marshmallow on the inside.

"Uh?" Richard cleared his throat and stepped away. "Thanks?"

The guy laughed and held out his hand. "Victor Stone. But everyone calls me Vic."

Richard politely shook his hand and noticed a silver band on his middle finger. It was huge and shiny and it looked almost too big on his too big finger. He smiled and replied, "Richard Grayson."

Vic smiled and suddenly his brown eyes grew wide as he realized who Richard really was. "Holy-" he threw his hands out in front of him and laughed. "You're THE Richard Grayson! As in Batman's sidekick and the Boy Wonder!"

Richard scratched the back of his head awkwardly and was thankful that not many people were around right now to hear Vic's big mouth. And if they did, they just kept on walking. Which was pretty understandable given the fact that the only people who swooned at the sound of his name were girls. And Vic.

"Yup. That's me." He said lowly.

Vic beamed and patted Richard roughly on the back, making him stumble a few steps forward. "Man, it's a pleasure to meet you! What dorm room do you have?"

"One hundred."

"Cool, I have one oh four. Hey, you wanna walk there together?" Vic asked curiously.

Richard hesitated for a moment but figured it'd be good to have a friend on the first day. He didn't know anyone and he definitely couldn't trust anyone yet, but Vic seemed like a good guy and oddly, Richard was happy that he'd bumped into him.

"Sure." Richard said, giving Vic a barely visible smile. He was glad he had his sunglasses on or else Vic would probably think he was overjoyed to have made a new friend. Richard always wore his black sunglasses because he always wanted to cover up his eyes. He believed that the eyes showed too many emotions-and weakness. He was pretty sure the only people who've actually seen the real color of his eyes were Bruce and Alfred. And of course his parents...but that was a whole different story. One that wasn't worth being retold.

"Hey, you think they got any cute girls around here?" Vic asked as they walked through the front doors of the Boys' building.

Richard chuckled a little and thought back to that one girl on her cellphone. She seemed very high maintenance and a little snobby. But something told Richard that Vic would be willing to take her out on a date. So he nodded and said, "I've seen a few..."

TT

The boys' dorm building was not what Richard expected. He expected the building to be pretty modern and low-key, almost boring. He expected the rooms to be super small with white washed walls and one window. And the bathrooms to have a funny stench with ripped shower curtains and stained floors. But the dorm building was the complete opposite of what he'd expected.

The first floor was pretty much a guy's dream house. There was a living area/den that had a sixty five inch flat screen TV, an Xbox 360 with a large variety of games, and a black leather sectional couch that could fit about ten people. There was also a pool table, foosball, and a surround sound system that had oversized speakers. Next to the living area was the fairly large kitchen that had all stainless steel appliances such as a refrigerator, a dishwasher, an oven and stovetop, and much more. The walls were painted a dark blue color and there was more than enough lighting. Also on the first floor was a huge bathroom that had ten showers, six bathroom stalls, and four urinals.

The second and third floor were simply made up of the boys' dorms, which also had six-person showers, five stalls, and five urinals on each level. But the dorms were almost as cozy as the first floor. The dorms each had two twin-sized beds, two large windows, a mini fridge, two desks, and two reasonable sized closets. The walls were also painted either a dark blue or a dark red and had plush beige carpeting. There was also a half bathroom in each dorm that had a sink with a mirror and a medicine cabinet, and a toilet.

The laundry room was located on the second floor, which was really kind of odd but Richard didn't judge. He figured none of the guys would do their laundry for at least a month anyway. Another great thing about the dorm building was that the kitchen was fully stocked with all sorts of junk and there was a good sized gym on the first floor. Richard was definitely going to be using that specific room a lot.

Richard and Vic entered Richard's dorm room first, which was located on the second floor. He threw his duffel bag on the bed and took in his surroundings. It was nice and cozy and he knew he'd be getting used to this place a lot quicker than he'd anticipated.

"Dang man, this school is nice." Vic said, rubbing his finger across one of the wooden desks. He inspected his finger for any dust and raised an impressed eyebrow when he found none. "Really nice." He said.

Richard nodded and set his suitcase down. He looked out of the large window on his side and saw that he had a perfect view of Elite High's backyard. The backyard was huge, bigger than the whole entire school-including the dorm buildings-itself. The green grass was freshly cut and there were all sorts of obstacle courses, high tech looking machines, and some bleachers scattered throughout the giant field. Richard was getting goosebumps just thinking about the first actual day of school. He was definitely excited for the one class he's been looking forward to ever since he'd heard about Elite High: Training.

Richard turned back around to Vic, who was looking inside the mini fridge. "Empty?" Richard asked.

Vic shut it and pursed his lips. "Yeah. That means all of them are. It's a good thing I brought a suitcase full of food!" He pointed to his own huge suitcase and Richard nodded slowly, now understanding why it smelled like bacon the whole time he's been with Vic.

"I like the color of this wall." Vic said, running a hand over the smooth interior.

"Yeah, me too. Red's my favorite color." Richard replied, plopping down on the bed and nearly groaning with pleasure as he sunk down further. It was a memory foam mattress. Yes.

"Mine's blue." Vic added, picking up his bags and heading to the door. "I'm gonna head to my room, I'll stop by later and we'll explore the campus."

Richard sat up from his spot on the comfortable bed and looked at Vic. He nodded and gave a small smile and watched as Vic exited the room with his bags. After he left, Richard plopped back down and stared up at the plain white ceiling through his black shades. He didn't exactly expect to make a friend on his first day at Elite High. As a matter of fact, he didn't expect to make any friends, which was completely fine with him. He wasn't here to make friends and sing songs around a campfire. But Vic had surprisingly changed his plans from being friendless and blunt to being slightly more open-slightly. It felt kind of good to sort of have a new friend to navigate the enormous school with.

Richard got up from the bed and snatched up his duffel bag. He opened up the closet door on his side of the room and began unpacking his clothes. He hung his shirts, jackets, and sweaters on the hangers in the closet and folded his jeans, shorts, and undergarments away neatly in a small dresser that was next to his bed. He wasn't even close to unpacking when a light knock on the door sounded. Richard stood up quickly and watched as the doorknob twisted and the dark brown, wooden door swung open. In walked a familiar face that Richard knew all too well from magazines and newspapers.

The guy that walked in had on the same similar black shades as Richard did and the smirk on his handsome face seemed almost too cocky. His carrot colored hair was shiny and his bangs were swayed neatly across his forehead. He was tall, the same height as Richard and he had a nice, muscular build. The guy set down his two large suitcases and the backpack on his back. He took off his sunglasses, revealing a gorgeous pair of jade green eyes. When he smiled a Richard, it seemed as if his teeth sparkled.

"Richard Grayson." The guy said, walking slowly over to his new roommate.

Richard inwardly groaned and was praying that this boy, this teenage, self-centered, pearl toothed boy, was not his roommate. "Roy Harper."

"Wow, this is such a coincidence. Ha! We're roommates!" Roy said, throwing his arms out in front of him enthusiastically.

Richard was once again thankful that he'd kept his sunglasses on given the fact that his eye was twitching. "Yay." He said less thrilled. "Uh, so you're going to school? Here? For the whole year?"

"The whole two years, my friend." Roy patted Richard on the back and walked over to the mini fridge. After finding it empty, he grimaced and plopped up onto mahogany desk. "I'm a junior this year, like you, and I'm already loving it here. So, I've decided to stay for my senior year as well!"

Richard inwardly groaned and was hoping that they got to switch roommates for next year. Living with Roy Harper was going to be like living with a TV that never shut off.

"Plus," Roy started, hopping off the desk and walking over to Richard. "Have you seen the girls here? They're smoking hot." He said, letting out a low whistle.

Richard pursed his lips and shook his head, already hating this whole roommate thing. "Nope. I haven't." He watched as Roy walked over to the other bed and carelessly threw his bags on it. He then checked everything out and finally looked out of the large window, raising his eyebrows at the sight of the huge field.

Okay, it's not that Richard despised Roy Harper, it's just that he didn't particularly like him. Roy was the adoptive son of Oliver Queen, a successful business man just like Bruce. But Bruce was ten times more successful-and mature. Roy also had a reputation that could simply be maintained with a flick of his perfect hair and a flirtatious smirk. He was well-known for his playboy ways, always having a new girlfriend every week and never really caring who he hurt in the process. And since he was filthy rich, he spent most of his five thousand dollar allowance on useless things such as endless drinks at the club, since he always bribed the owner a huge watt of cash to let him drink, and other ridiculous items. Roy was the king of heartbreakers and he really knew how to be a complete and utter douche bag. And frankly, Richard was not going to put up with it.

"Knock. Knock."

Richard and Roy looked towards the door and saw Vic standing there with a grin on his face. Richard raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You unpacked fast."

Vic shrugged and squinted his eyes. "Well, I just filled up the fridge and that's pretty much it." He walked in and behind him was a boy who was short and a little on the skinny side. Richard immediately recognized him from when he'd first arrived here as the boy with the fallen comic books. "This your new roommate?" Vic asked, jabbing a thumb at Roy.

Richard nodded, finding himself a little embarrassed to admit it although he didn't know why. No one else must've thought that Roy was a pig. "Yeah. This is Roy-

"Richard. Please, I'm sure he knows who I am already." Roy walked swiftly past Vic and the short boy and said over his shoulder, "Sorry, but no pictures or autographs today."

Richard rolled his eyes underneath his sunglasses and sat down on his bed. Vic and the boy next to him just looked at each other curiously, not knowing who the orange haired boy was at all.

Roy turned fully around and stared at the two teenage boys who'd just walked in. "You do know who I am, right?" They both shook their heads. Roy sighed and leaned against the wall. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Uh, sorry? Am I supposed to know who you are?" Vic asked, a little irritated at Roy's cockiness. Richard sat on his bed trying to hide the small grin on his face that kept growing bigger by the second. Roy stood up straighter and smoothed down his hair. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm Roy Harper, the famed adoptive son of the amazing Oliver Queen."

They both just stared blankly at him. Then, the smaller boy smiled, showing off a toothy grin that seemed to match his crazy spiked blonde hair that had green highlights here and there. He glided over to Richard, practically having stars in his eyes.

"I know who this is," the boy said, not taking his starstruck eyes off of Richard, who was scooting away from the boy. "This is THE Richard Grayson. Son of THE Dark Knight aka Batman." He saluted Richard sternly saying, "Garfield Logan reporting for duty, sir."

Richard stood up and shook his head firmly. "Don't call me sir."

Garfield glanced left and right and laughed awkwardly. "Heh, right. Okay, sir-I mean Richard! I'm Gar, by the way." He held out his hand for him to shake but Richard didn't accept the small boy's greeting. He noticed the same silver band on Gar's middle finger and it was an exact replica of Vic's ring. Richard raised an eyebrow and was starting to get a little curious.

"Oh, this is my roommate." Vic said, patting Gar's tiny shoulder with his huge hand. "He's kind of a goofball."

"Yeah? When did ya figure that one out?" Roy asked sarcastically while pushing himself off the wall.

Gar scowled at Roy and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. Vic rolled his eyes and looked at Richard. "So, you still wanna check out this school?"

"Or we can check out the girls!" Roy added.

"No." Richard said bluntly. He looked back at Vic and sighed. "Sure."

Vic smiled and began walking towards the door. Gar followed him as well as Richard and lastly, Roy.

Richard was starting to hate this day more and more by the second. Vic was practically the only normal, decent one he's met today. Gar was a green-haired loser and Roy was a stuck up loser who was too caught up in his fame and fortune. Richard had no idea how they were going to survive the next two years at Elite High.

The four teenage boys exited the boys' dorm building and began walking down the long hall that led to the actual school building. The long hall looked like one of the halls in an airport that had windows for walls and gray carpeting. Outside, Richard could see a bunch of other students frantically scrambling around, trying to find there way to their destination. One girl caught his eye though. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie that covered her hair and her could only see her small lips, which formed a straight line. The mysterious girl sat on top of a picnic table with a book in her lap and she didn't seem the least bit disturbed by the amount of commotion going on around her. In fact, it was almost as if she were in a whole different world.

Richard shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Loaner." Before finally entering the ginormous school building. It was even more hectic inside than it was outside.

TT

"I just want you all to know what a pleasure it is to have so many students this year!" The headmaster's voice echoed through the entire auditorium. "Just a reminder, the actual first day at Elite High Boarding School starts tomorrow." He chuckled a little and so did a few other people, although Richard didn't know what was so funny.

About an hour ago, Richard, Vic, Roy, and Gar explored the whole entire school, grabbed a bite to eat, and managed to find their way to the auditorium where Headmaster Weathers politely ordered everyone to go after they ate their lunch. Mr. Weathers was the creator of Elite High Boarding School as well as the man in charge. He had a daughter, Kole Weathers, and she was a sophomore this year. She inspired him to build this school since he definitely had the money to do so. He invested in a successful diamond business a few years before Elite High was built, therefore he was practically a rich man with no wife, one kid, and a giant mansion. Building a school for teens with special powers seemed like the way to go.

Anyway, Headmaster Weathers has given a great first impression so far starting with his heartfelt speech about how the school came together. He was currently talking about all of the procedures and rules there were at the school and Richard was half listening, half sleeping.

"One strict rule I intend to fully enforce on all of you teenagers is that no one leaves school grounds without permission." Mr. Weathers said, his blue eyes serious and kind at the same time.

Richard could understand that rule. It was best to keep all of the students on school grounds at all times, mostly for safety reasons. If a normal human being saw a kid using their supernatural powers, who knows what they'd do. Plus, everyone at Elite High was to lie low and keep their true identity a secret. That was another rule; Never let someone who wasn't a student at Elite High know who you really are. If you were to use your powers in front of a non student without a disguise, they'd immediately think the worst and assume the worst. Which could leave to some unwanted trouble.

Richard was sitting at the end of row fourteen, listening as Mr. Weathers carried on with the rules. Vic was on his right side, snoring a little too loudly while Roy and Gar were seated behind them and every two seconds they'd be bickering about something. Richard was tempted to turn around a smack the shit out of them both but he didn't want to cause a scene on the first day in front of every student at Elite High.

Richard came to find out that Elite High Boarding School had over thirty classes; The common ones such as English, Math, etc.; the extra ones such as Art, Drama, Journalism; and the ones Richard was interested in which were Training, Hero History, and "P.E." P.E. was basically a regular gym class-only more intense. The school's first floor was where half the classes were as well as where the cafeteria, the main office, auditorium, and gym were located. The second floor consisted of the rest of the classrooms, the library, a huge computer lab, and the nurse's office. The third and fourth floors was where the teachers', staff members', and Mr. Weathers' rooms were. Overall, this school was definitely one of the fancier, nicer, cooler ones. And Richard was really impressed.

"If there are no questions, you all are free to leave and explore more of the campus!" Mr. Weathers waited for any sign of confusion. When no students raised their hands or spoke out, he smiled and said, "You all are dismissed."

Soon, the auditorium was emptying out quicker than it had filled in. Richard got up anxiously and saw that it was close to about three in the afternoon and oddly enough, he was tired. He didn't want to take a nap in fear of not being able to sleep later that night but he didn't know what else to do. Just then, Vic nudged him in the shoulder, causing him to whip around.

"Hey, we're gonna go play some basketball. Wanna come?" Vic asked, jabbing a thumb at Roy and Gar.

A memory of the school's basketball court flashed through his head. It was located right by the school's field and it had six goals and a crate full of basketballs. Richard wasn't really one of those guys who were into sports. But he knew he was good at just about anything he did especially since he was super athletic. Although, he'd prefer martial arts and gymnastics over football and basketball any day.

"Sure. Sounds good." Richard replied.

The four guys each headed back to their dorm rooms to change and grab bottled water. Afterwards, they headed to the basketball courts, clad in gym shorts, cutoffs, and Nikes. But when they finally arrived at the courts, they were not expecting to see girls shooting hoops.

"What? Is that even allowed?" Gar asked, gawking at a blonde haired girl who'd just made a three-pointer.

Roy rolled his eyes at Gar's dumb question. "Of course it's allowed you oaf. Plus, I don't mind watching a few hot chicks sweat over a little game of B ball."

Richard shook his head, slightly irritated at Roy's perverted behavior and disgusting remarks. "Enough. There's five other goals, we'll just relocate." He began to walk away but heard one of the girls call out to them.

"Hey! Y'all wanna play us?"

Richard turned around to see who'd asked them such a dumb question. There was no way he'd play a bunch of girls because knowing them, they'd probably scream if they broke a nail or even got a speck of dirt on their precious little manicures. Oh, and lets not forget how drastic it'd be if-

Anyway, the point was, Richard wasn't interested in playing basketball with a bunch of girls who probably had no idea what they were doing.

"No, we're good." He replied, turning his back once again and waiting for the guys to follow.

Once the four of them reached a different goal, Roy sighed heavily and said, "Dude, Rich. You're such a boner killer. Like, those girls were basically inviting us into their pants!"

Richard had to take about three seconds to contain himself from throat punching Roy. Then, he replied, "Don't call me Rich."

"Yeah man, why you gotta be so nasty all the time anyway?" Vic boasted, putting Roy in a choke hold and ruffling up his hair playfully.

Roy broke free of Vic's tight hold and patted down his hair. "Seriously, Vic! You know how long it takes to perfect this hair?"

"It takes you a long time to just comb your hair?" Gar asked, almost embarrassed.

"Yes, it does. You should try it sometime." Roy retorted .

Richard scowled at both of them and was five seconds away from heading back to his dorm and snoozing. He didn't know how much more of Roy's and Gar's bickering he could take before he finally cracked. Just then, Richard felt a basketball hitting his back a little too hard. He whipped around angrily, ready to kick the crap out of the guy who'd done it but found himself speechless when one of the girls from earlier shyly walked up to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I am terrible at this game." She said quietly, bending down slowly to retrieve the ball.

Richard didn't say anything. This girl was too pretty for words and to be honest, Richard has never seen a girl as pretty as her in his whole entire life. She had waist-length, fire red hair that was complete with perfectly cut side bangs. Her emerald green eyes were so big and so gorgeous, they seemed too sparkle every time she batted her long, thick eyelashes. She had tanned skin that looked naturally sun kissed and it glowed under the radiating sun and her body was to die for, complete with long toned legs and a perky chest. This girl was unrealistically beautiful.

Richard snapped back to reality and saw that everyone, including the girl, was staring at him. He scowled at them and said to the girl, "It's fine."

She flinched at his harsh tone and looked at Vic, Gar, and Roy in a slightly panicked expression. Vic was the first one to step up and hold out his hand. "I'm Vic Stone, it's a pleasure to meet you little lady." He gave her a sincere smile.

She smiled back and shook his hand. "I am Kori Anders. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Roy stepped up and rudely shooed Vic out of the way. He took Kori's hand and kissed it lightly. "Roy Harper, but you can call me your next boyfriend." He winked at her and gave her his million dollar smile.

Kori blushed furiously and pulled her hand away. "Um..."

"Don't mind him," Gar stepped up to her and brushed back his hair. "You can call me Gar...or the guy you've been waiting for. Seriously though, call me."

Kori raised an eyebrow and looked at Vic, who was giving himself an embarrassed face palm and shaking his head at the same time. She then looked at Richard again and he had no sign of emotion. He almost looked pissed that she was there.

Kori took two steps back and suddenly bumped into someone. She turned around to see her friends standing there with their hands on their hips.

"Oh, hi." Kori said quickly. "We can get back to our game now."

The chocolate skinned girl stepped up first. "No way honey. Your basketball skills are almost as bad as my cooking skills. Almost." She gave Kori a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and looked over at Vic. "Hi, I'm Karen Beecher."

"Vic Stone." Vic raised an impressed eyebrow at Karen. He admired her straight-forward act and she gave off that feisty vibe, which wasn't a bad thing at all. At least for him it wasn't.

Karen smirked at Vic and looked away. She was tall, slender, and extremely fit all at the same time. Her black hair was slicked back into a ponytail and her hair was shoulder- length. She had bright hazel eyes and plump lips and her eyebrows, makeup, and lipstick were on point. It seemed as if Karen was one of those girls who knew how to do just about everything right.

"Oh, this is Roy Harper, Gar Logan, and Richard Grayson." Vic motioned to his three friends.

Karen crossed her arms and clucked her tongue. "I've heard about Mr. Grayson over there." She raised an impressed eyebrow at him.

Richard narrowed his eyes at her although she couldn't see it for he had his sunglasses on. He suddenly recognized her as the girl out front who was chatting away on her cellphone while her driver unloaded all seven of her suitcases. He could already tell this girl was not one to mess with. That, or she was like an Oreo cookie. Black girl on the outside, white girl on the inside.

Kori tore Richard's narrowed eyes away from Karen when she said, "Oh, these are the rest of my friends. Cassandra Sandsmark and Donna Troy." The two girls she motioned two were gorgeous and looked like supermodels for the Sports Illustrated magazine.

Cassandra was the one with long, golden blonde hair. She had crystal blue eyes and a body that resembled Kate Upton's body. Her perfect white teeth practically blinded Vic, Roy, and Gar where as Richard was perfectly fine with his sunglasses. She took a step forward and smirked at Gar. "Careful sweetheart, you're drooling."

Gar quickly shut his mouth and cowered away in embarrassment. The other girl, Donna, gave Cassandra a low five and giggled. She had pinpoint straight, long black hair as well as blue eyes. Her skin was slightly lighter than Cassandra's and she was a little bit shorter. But her curves were to die for and she had amazingly toned legs. Lets just say the girls at Elite High were top notch and definitely better looking than Richard expected. But then again, he wasn't expecting much.

Karen grabbed the basketball out from under Vic's arm and spun it on her finger. "So how bout that game?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Sorry it's taking me forever to update but I've had cheer camp, band camp, my best friend just moved away, and my parents are about to travel across the world! So a lot of things. But I promise to update much sooner now and I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short! Much more to come!

-Kisses, Kait

* * *

Chapter 2

Rachel Roth stared outside of her dorm window. Her amethyst eyes were blank and emotionless and her mouth formed a straight line. The stars were out, the sky was midnight blue, and the moon was a half crescent. An owl cooed from afar but it was close enough for Rachel to hear.

She narrowed her eyes up at the sky and grimaced. The first day of school was tomorrow which meant she had to be up by at least six thirty a.m. to be ready and grab breakfast. But it was one in the morning right now and Rachel was sleepless, her thoughts wandering off in another dimension. But this was nothing new. She was never really able to sleep at night. She was a day dreamer and a night thinker and didn't really care much for sleep. As a matter of fact, Rachel didn't really care much about anything. She'd love to run away from this school and find a place of her own. But she knew her mother would most likely make her life miserable if she were to do so. So, that meant two more years of high school for Rachel.

Rachel tore her gaze away from the sky and glanced down at her pale hands. They were small and cold, almost like ice. Her skin was such an unnatural pale and it was almost sickening to look at. Her eyes were a dark purple and her hair matched, maybe just a tad bit darker. She was short and petite but often covered up her body with oversized clothing and skinny jeans. You wouldn't find any bright colors in her closet and you definitely wouldn't find any dresses. Rachel was a secluded person who pushed everyone away and didn't exactly feel safe around anyone. There was a reason for that though. A reason that needed to be kept to herself and herself only. Her mother figured Elite High would be good for her and help her make some friends. But so far, her mother's thoughts were failing. Rachel had yet to make any friends.

The sound of a bed creaking made Rachel jump and snap her head to the right. She sighed when she saw her roommate turning over and making some kind of weird high pitched sound as she did so. Her roommate was a girl named Kori Anders. Kori wasn't exactly a friend of Rachel's and Rachel found her to be kind of annoying and a little too nice. It was weird.

Rachel took one last glance out of the window and closed her eyes. She thought of her home. She thought of her beautiful mother and how they used to do so much together. She thought of how they used to practice spells together and meditate and try all sorts of new teas. Truth was, Rachel missed her mom more than anything and just thinking of her put Rachel in a slightly better mood.

And then he came to her mind.

His red eyes were full of fire and his long white hair was flowing sickeningly in the harsh winds. A maniacal smile covered his face and when he showed teeth, they were razor sharp. Deadly. Demonic.

Rachel snapped her eyes open and stumbled back a little bit. She put a hand to her heart and ran a hand through her short hair. After a few seconds, she calmed down and carefully crawled into bed.

Nothing scared Rachel in this world. She wasn't afraid of anything and was extremely headstrong. She was strong overall though, mentally and physically. But there was one thing that made her skin crawl. There was one thing that made her afraid to fall asleep in fear of seeing his evil face. Just one thing that made all of her bravery and strength disappear.

Her father.

Rachel heaved a sigh and glanced out the window once more. One day, she'd have the life she's always wanted. One day...

Rachel fell asleep a few minutes later and luckily, she had nothing but good dreams. It's the first time in a long time she's had any good dreams. Maybe Elite High wouldn't be so bad after all...

TT

Richard stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, a frown plastered onto his face. His raven black hair was messy and fell freely onto his face and oddly enough, it made him look even more gorgeous. He had creamy white skin that was slightly golden from the summer sun and his facial features were perfectly chiseled. A nice jaw line, slender nose, and full lips were visible on his handsome face and he had had one of those sexy half grins that girls fell head over heels for, not that he even smiled that much but still.

He sighed at the person staring back at him. His eyes were such a beautiful blue color. They were a deep dark blue but just around the iris was a nice aqua color and it was almost as if there were specks of gold in his hypnotic, enchanting eyes. Richard's eyes held so many emotions in them; sad, angry, pained, annoyed, confused, and somewhere in that whirlwind of feelings was happiness.

He looked down at the porcelain sink of his dorm room bathroom and slipped on his black shades. Then, a sudden knock was sounded at the door.

"Rich! Man, hurry up!" Roy, his narcissistic roommate, yelled while pounding harder on the door.

Richard grimaced at the nickname Roy had given him and he yanked the door open. "I said don't call me that."

"Well maybe you shouldn't take three damn hours in the bathroom." Roy spat, pushing past him and slamming the door shut.

Richard clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He heard Roy yelling stupid comments in the bathroom and if he didn't leave now, Richard was most likely going to break down the door. Even last night when they were going to bed Roy was still being a total dick and kept asking questions like, "Why don't you do something with that sorry excuse for hair of yours?" Or he say stuff like, "Wow, you finally took off those horrible sunglasses. Why do you wear them all the time anyway?" Lets just say Richard wasn't too happy of a camper to be kept up half the night by a playboy/prettyboy who cared about his physical appearance more than anything else in the world and they had to get up bright and early for the first day of school today. Yeah, it sucks.

Richard grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the dorm room door. There was no way in hell that he was waiting for Roy because who knows how long it'd take him to get ready. And he was definitely not counting on sitting with him at lunch either. He'd rather eat raw liver than share a table with Roy. He already has to share a room with him!

When Richard exited the boys' dorm building, he rounded a corner inside of the large school. The white-tiled, freshly waxed floors were so shiny, he could see his reflection in it and the whole first floor smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. There were posters plastered all over the walls about an upcoming school dance, a few clubs, and field trips for throughout the year. Every single classroom door was a nice chrome color and they were the kind of doors that slid open automatically whenever a person was within three feet of it.

Walking through the cafeteria doors, Richard stopped abruptly when he saw that all eyes were on him. There were about ten people at almost each table and every single student was staring at him. A few whispers went around as he inwardly groaned and made his way over to the center table that Vic and Gar were at. Richard could still feel all eyes on him and he didn't exactly understand why everyone was burning a hole in the back of his head.

"No, no, no. There is no way I'm even smelling that nasty stuff!" Vic yelled at Gar as soon as Richard approached their table.

Gar shoved a container full of white looking jello in front Vic's face. "Ah c'mon dude! It's not that bad!"

"Uh-uh. No. Nada. I am and always will be a meat lover." Vic crossed his arms and looked away proudly.

Gar pouted and place the mystery food back in front of him. Richard pointed to it and took a plate from the middle of the table. "What the hell is that?" He asked, piling his plate up with various breakfast foods that were placed throughout the table.

Gar looked at Richard and his eyes went wide with excitement. "Tofu! It's delicious and you should-

"No." He cut him off and bit into a crispy slice of bacon. There was no way he'd ever try tofu because like Vic, Richard loved meat. Especially steak. And bacon. Definitely bacon.

"Hey man, how'd you sleep last night?" Vic asked Richard.

"Shitty. Roy wouldn't shut up and I was tempted to throw him out the window."

"Ouch, that bad?" Gar asked, taking a large bite of his tofu.

Richard nodded and sipped on some orange juice. "Yeah."

Vic laughed lightly and grabbed another piece of bacon from the center of the table. He bit into it and Gar scowled unappreciatively. Richard felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around, annoyed just because it was morning time and he hated being bothered. When he turned around, he looked up and saw two girls standing there giggling uncontrollably. One had dark pink hair, giant blue eyes, and a tiny yet fit body. She was cute, almost too cute for words and she looked like a freshmen. The other girl that was with her was slightly taller and had a petite body. She had dark, auburn hair, sea foam green eyes, and a few freckles. Overall, the two jittery girls were fairly pretty.

"You're Richard Grayson, right?" Asked the girl with freckles.

Richard gritted his teeth a little and nodded. The girl with pink hair quietly squealed and clutched her friend's arm. "Oh my gosh! I think I'm gonna pass out!" She began fanning herself and her friend laughed uncomfortably.

"Uh, can I help you two?" Richard asked, slightly annoyed that the two fangirls were taking away from his eating time.

"Actually, I-err- we just wanted to meet you. Like, in person. Heh..." The auburn haired girl said, scratching the back of her head. When Richard raised an unimpressed eyebrow, she motioned to her pink haired friend and said, "This is my best friend, Kole Weathers. She's, uh, 'in love' with you."

Richard looked over at Kole, who was smiling very widely at him. He felt like her name was oddly familiar and he glanced back at his friends. Vic's eyes were wide and he was trying to send Richard a message with his hands while Gar had a troubled look on his face. The auburn hair girl quickly caught Richard's attention again when she said, "And I'm Tula Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Such a pleasure!"

"Kole! Geez, keep your cool." Tula nudged her best friend slightly and ran a hand through her shoulder length, choppy hair. "Sorry, we're both big fans. Some more than others." She jabbed a thumb at Kole, who was still smiling dreamily at Richard.

He smiled and then it dawned on him that Kole Weathers was the Headmaster's daughter.

Shit.

Well he couldn't be cold to her, or her friend. He couldn't even be the slightest bit rude because for all he knew, Kole could be extremely sensitive and as soon as he said one mean comment, she could definitely get his ass kicked out of Elite High.

Richard smiled the smallest of smiles and nodded at both of the girls. "It was, uh, nice meeting you two." He waved at them and turned back around to Vic and Gar, who seemed to be holding in their breaths. With a few giggles and cheers, Tula and Kole walked back to their table that was located by the cafeteria doors.

Richard popped a mini blueberry muffin into his mouth and sighed heavily. He had a feeling that there were definitely too many fangirls in this school.

"Man, I was tryin' to help you out. Thank god you didn't hurt that girl's feelings." Vic said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his muscular arms.

Richard glanced at the silver band on Vic's finger for a split second and narrowed his eyes. Then he looked back up and asked, "Why? Is the principal's daughter a spoiled brat or a whiney ass or both?"

"Neither. But I know she doesn't exactly like stuck up jerks who have bad attitudes every five minutes. Trust me, Kole Weathers may seem like an annoying fangirl but that's not all she is."

Richard looked at Vic curiously, wondering what exactly he was trying to input. Then he smirked, admiring the way Vic had just insulted him. It showed Richard that Vic was not weak and was not afraid to tell it how it is. He looked back at Tula and Kole at their table. They were busy talking to some of their other friends and it looked like they were boasting about talking to Richard Grayson in person. Who knew he'd be so famous at a boarding school.

"Anyway, what class do you got first?" Vic asked.

"Sadly, Honors English."

"Dude, me too!" Gar chimed in, holding up a speared piece of tofu.

Richard and Vic cringed at the solid white cube and shuddered as Gar popped it into his mouth. Just then, a breeze that was strong enough to move Richard's slightly gelled hair passed by their table.

"What the hell was that?" Richard asked, moving his bangs from his eyes.

Gar jumped up, startled by yet another burst of wind behind him. Then, within two seconds, a boy with spiked, cherry red hair, majestic blue eyes, and a cocky grin took a seat right next to Richard. He folded his hands behind his head and kicked his feet up on the table. Richard had no idea where this guy came from of who the hell he was, but he was not liking him at all.

"Who are you? And get your nasty feet off the table ya nasty!" Vic yelled to the red headed boy.

The boy threw his hands up cooly and placed his feet back on the ground. He then looked at Richard and smiled proudly. "The name's Wally West. Aka, the fastest kid in the world." Just then, Wally was gone for a split second and reappeared by Richard's left side. He was holding a lacy pink bra that had a lot of padding in it. "Girls' dorm rooms are much easier to get through when the doors are wide open." He flicked the bra into Richard's lap and swiftly sat next to Vic.

Wally grabbed a piece of bacon from Vic's plate crunched on it annoyingly. "Mm, this is good." In just a nanosecond, he was back at Richard's side, hands on hips and all.

Richard could feel a vein popping through his forehead. This Wally kid was really pushing his buttons and frankly, Richard's morning hasn't really been all that great.

"So you're the almighty Richard Grayson everyone is fussing about."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "I guess?"

Wally leaned nonchalantly against the table and crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked and nodded approvingly at Richard. "Mhmm... Think you can hook me up with some babes?"

"Hey, no fair!" Gar cut in but was soon cut off by Vic's giant hand clamping over his mouth.

Richard waved his two friends off and looked up at Wally, his eyebrow slightly twitching. "I'm gonna have to pass. I'm not interested in the whole 'relationship' thing much less helping other people out for stupid reasons." He stood up and brushed past Wally without another word.

The redhead stood there, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide with shock. He turned around and looked at Vic and Gar. The two boys just shrugged and Vic said, "He's always like that. Just roll with it, man."

Wally sighed and plopped down on the seat. While he began associating with the two boys, Richard was making his way down the hall to check out the high tech gymnasium once again. It was already his favorite place in the school. Well, that and the battlefield out back.

On his way there, Richard spotted a familiar redhead hanging up a poster on one of the far away walls. From a distance, he could see that it was Kori and she had a roll of tape in one hand and a few posters in the other. She looked absolutely stunning in her pink and white floral sundress and white ballet flats. Her long red hair was straight and she had a determined look on her face that Richard found surprisingly cute.

He looked away from Kori quickly and shook his head to clear his mind. A girl was the last thing on his list of achievements and Kori seemed a little bit too naive for his taste anyway. Pushing open the gym door, Richard was enveloped in a wave of fresh air. It was cool and well conditioned and the whole gym practically shined. The wooden floors were glossy and looked freshly waxed where as the white and navy blue walls were neatly painted. There were dark blue bleachers on either side of the gym and giant fighting ring was right in the dead center. In the far back corner was a little area with mats and various types of training equipment. Alongside the right side wall were punching bags, weights, and a giant trampoline that stretched from the line of punching bags all the way to the end of the wall. Overall, this was not your typical high school gymnasium. Richard walked forward and ran his hand across the leather ropes of the fighting ring and smiled a little. He couldn't wait to show off all of his moves and techniques. The whole entire gym put him in a better mood and he was tempted to just start trying everything out.

So he did.

Richard headed over to the line of punching bags and set down his backpack. He stared at the punching bag as if it were his worst enemy and he clenched his fist. Letting out a deep breath, he swung his right fist forward and smacked the innocent bag. It made a loud clapping sound and swayed back and forth from the intense impact. Richard smirked and licked his bottom lip, he gave it another right hook and followed through with his left punch. He did a sharp uppercut and a smooth round house kick. The large bag just took every hard, rough blow and shook on its chain.

By now, Richard was sweating and breathing heavily. His sunglasses had been laid gently off to the side and his hair was swayed messily across his forehead. He wiped his forehead off with the bottom of his shirt and was about to go for another flying kick but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

Richard whipped around and quickly regretted it when he saw Kori at least twenty feet away. She was leaning gracefully against the fighting ring and watching him with amused eyes. Richard quickly snatched his sunglasses back up and placed them over his eyes. He grabbed his backpack and scowled slightly. He was wondering how long she was standing there.

"Wow! That was amazing." Kori beamed, walking forward and clapping her hands. "You're really talented." She stopped about five feet away from him and smiled.

Richard nodded and brushed past her. He knew it was a rude thing to do but she'd just interrupted a very intense and unofficial workout. He hated it when people interrupted him.

"Wait," Kori called out to him, jogging a little to catch up with him. When she did, Richard caught a whiff of her sweet strawberry scented hair and it made him wonder just how soft her hair was. "Richard, right?"

"Mmhm."

"Where ya headed?" She asked shuffling to keep up with him.

"Nowhere." He replied blandly.

Kori giggled and angelic laugh and stopped in front of him. He stared down at her through his black shades. Her glossy green eyes were accented with long, winged eyelashes and she bit her bottom lip through a smile. A stray hair was brushed across her eyes and Richard lifted a hand to move it but stopped and instead coughed awkwardly.

"Look, I've got to go." He walked around her and saw her smile change to a frown.

Kori turned on her heel, her hands clasped in front of her. "To nowhere?"

Richard just kept walking and before he walked out of the door, he smiled and thought to himself, "Exactly."

TT


End file.
